memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Mars
s class at NASA|2000|11:59}} Mars, also known as Sol IV, was the inhabited fourth planet of the Sol system. It was located near to the . ( ; ) Planetary data Mars was a terrestrial planet about half of that of Earth's with a thin atmosphere. The reddish-orange color of the Martian surface was due to the presence of iron oxide, also known as hematite. ( ) Location In the late 19th century, the orbit of Mars was depicted on a German map of the inner system. ( , opening credits) In 2254, the orbit of Mars was depicted on a map of the inner system, that was stored in the library computer. It was one of the records scanned by the Talosians. ( , production art) In 2267, the orbit of Mars was depicted on "Chart 14A: The Sol System" that was stored in the Enterprise library computer. The chart was scanned by the probe Nomad in Auxiliary Control. ( , production art) File:Ancientstarchart.jpg|The orbit of Mars File:Sol system, The Cage.jpg|The orbit path of Mars File:Earth solar system, The changeling.jpg|The orbit path of Mars on "Chart 14A: The Solar System" History Before the invention of the telescope, Humans discovered Mars in the night sky. ( , okudagram) Mars was a common topic of fantastic literature and scientific speculation. In 1947, several members of the United States military thought Quark, Rom, and Nog were from Mars. Jeff Carlson and Faith Garland wondered if they might be able to have their honeymoon there. ( ) In 1996, Rain Robinson had an newspaper article on display in her office showing a picture of a meteorite and asking if there was life on Mars. ( ) Eventually, fossils of insects were found. ( , production art) .}} This planet was explored by unmanned NASA spacecraft in the twenty-two years that followed the launch of Sputnik in 1957. ( , okudagram; ) In 1997, the NASA rover Sojourner became the first vehicle of its type to explore Mars; the location later became a Mars Heritage Site. ( ) Having been completed in 2012, the Millennium Gate served as a model for the first colony on the red planet. It pioneered many new technologies and scientific principles like a coverage by highly-reflective solar panels and being constructed as a self-contained biosphere. ( ) In 2032, a manned Earth mission to Mars, the Ares IV, took place under the command of Lieutenant John Kelly. ( ; ) One of Tom Paris' ancestors piloted the first orbital glider over the lower Martian plateau. Prior to 2069, Utopia Planitia was built on Mars. ( ; ) The Martian colonies were established in 2103. The Fundamental Declarations of the Martian Colonies were passed in or around this date. ( ) Two years later, Mars was visited by the Redjac entity who killed eight women of the Martian colonies. These colonies evolved into domed cities. ( ; ) In 2121, , the son of Sean Sweeney Raymond and Kelly Kroells Raymond, was born in a settlement on Mars. ( ) In an alternate timeline, created by Jonathan Archer being infected by interspatial parasites, the Xindi destroy Earth in 2154 and then all other Human settlements, including Mars, Alpha Centauri, and Vega colony. ( ) As of 2147 Humans had installed a verteron array to redirect comets, such as Burke, toward the polar caps for the purpose of terraforming. In 2155, Terra Prime - under the command of John Frederick Paxton - moved the Orpheus Mining colony from Luna to Mars and hijacked the device in order to attack Starfleet Headquarters. Thanks to the efforts of Commander Charles Tucker III, the array fired harmlessly into the San Francisco Bay. ( ) In 2236 Mars was the intended destination of a vacation being planned by Michael Burnham and her family. The vacation was delayed because of a pending supernova. ( ) In 2268, James T. Kirk argued in favor of having Sargon and his companions take over the bodies of the crew, and emphasized the benefits that it might possibly have on mankind, he explained, "they used to say if man could fly, he'd have wings. But he did fly. He discovered he had to. Do you wish that the first Apollo mission hadn't reached the moon or that we hadn't gone on to Mars or the nearest star?" ( ) In 2274, Mars served as the launch point for the colony ship . ( , okudagram) In 2328, this was the destination of several individuals via commercial transports. Jeffrey Hanley traveled from Hubble Deep Space Station on the and Brian Muirhead from Cape Canaveral, Earth on the Kogin. ( , ''okudagram'') In 2363, on stardate 40759.5, the was commissioned at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, from where she was also launched the following year, on stardate 41025.5. ( , dedication plaque, , set artwork) In that year, a painting of Mars and its moon, Deimos, was seen in guest quarters on the Enterprise-D. ( ) , , , , and .}} Prior to 2366, the Daystrom Institute of Technology established a branch of their institute on this planet. In that year, Doctor Leah Brahms was a Professor of Theoretical Physics at the institute. She resided, with her husband, at the Quayle Canals Northeast, Utopia Planitia Gardens. ( , okudagram ''In an another alternate timeline, Mars of 2371 was affected by the death of Gabriel Bell in 2024. ( ) In 2372, Benjamin Sisko and Constable Odo planned for Joseph Sisko and Jake Sisko to take a transport to Mars to avoid being caught in Admiral Leyton's coup d'état. ( ) The Kyrians in 3074 believed that Mars was the home of the , and not Earth as was the truth. A backup version of The Doctor corrected this error. ( ) File:MarsDefensePerimeter.jpg|Ships of the Mars Defense Perimeter fly past Mars File:Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards.jpg|The orbital facilities of Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in orbit above Mars File:Martian North Pole.jpg|A comet approaching the Martian North Pole Political As the first Human colony on Mars was established in 2103, the Fundamental Declarations of the Martian colonies were an important step in the pursuit of individual rights. Among the first colonists were relatives of Jean-Luc Picard. ( ; ; ) Utopia Planitia was established along with the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in areosynchronous orbit above, where many famous vessels including the , the , and the were built. Mars was also an important part in the defense of the Sol system and the location of the Mars Defense Perimeter. ( ; dedication plaque; ; Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) Terraforming Mars was the first planet to be terraformed by Humans. Colonists originally dwelt within domed cities while the verteron array was used to redirect comets and asteroids towards the Red Planet to impact in the polar caps. This freed carbon dioxide and released it into the atmosphere, increasing the planet's temperature and water volume. By 2155, conditions in the lowlands of the Martian surface were sufficiently altered to allow Humans to roam freely without heavy environmental suits (though one would still have to dress warmly for the near-arctic surface temperatures). ( ) Literature Mars was often featured in science fiction stories of the 20th century. In the 1950s, the science fiction magazine Incredible Tales of Scientific Wonder featured several stories referencing Mars, e.g., "This Island Mars" and "Strange Martian". In 1953, Benny Russell met a vendor in Harlem who found "men from Mars" to be unrealistic. After Douglas Pabst told Russell an African-American in charge of a space station was "not believable," Herbert Rossoff angrily retorted "And men from Mars are?" ( ) Other references A product known as "Mars Toothpaste", based on the name of the Roman god, was manufactured on the fourth planet of the System 892 in 2268. ( ) People * * Alfonse Pacelli * Helene Pacelli * Salvatore Pacelli * Lydia Romaine * Mira Romaine * Simon Tarses Locations * Carl Sagan Memorial Station ** Yogi * Daystrom Institute annex * Lower Martian plateau * Mars City Station * Mars Orbital Facility * Marsport * Martian colonies ** Martian Colony 3 * Mons Olympus Station * Paul Institute of Mars * Starfleet Technical Services Academy * Utopia Colony * Utopia Planitia ** Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards ** Utopia Planitia Gardens *** Quayle Canals Northeast Appendices Related topics * Ares IV * Fundamental Declarations of the Martian colonies * Mars Defense Perimeter * Orbital glider * Starfleet Technical Services Academy * Verteron array Appearances and references * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (on astrometrics screen) * ** ** ** ** ** * TNG films: ** Background information An illusory version of Mars was originally to have featured in the first Star Trek pilot, , with "an almost fairybook vine-covered cottage on one of the rural can-farms of Mars." The first draft story outline for "The Cage" included not only that description but also made mention of frequent Martian "hay rides," such as Barth races that the "Colonists Grange Society" was planning, as well as "a fifty-mile sled ride down the Great Slopes" on the evening after the Barth races. (The Making of Star Trek, pp. 57-58) In a filmed but deleted Kirk voice-over which originally introduced the second pilot , Mars was mentioned by Kirk as one of multiple "specks of dust" while the Enterprise was on a heading out of the Milky Way Galaxy. ("Where No Man Has Gone Before" (Rare and Unaired Alternate Version), TOS Season 3 Blu-ray special features) During the early days of Star Trek, new writers repeatedly pitched story ideas that sent the Enterprise to Mars. In , Gene Roddenberry stated, "We have instructed all of our writers that Mars must be avoided. It's not far-out enough for us. Our time period is 200 years from now. By that time, Mars will already have parking lot problems from Human colonists." ( ) -opening credits of the remastered versions]] The remastered versions of show the prominent red planet familiar from the original opening sequence to bear striking resemblance to Mars. Indeed, the producers used real photographs of Mars as textures for this computer-generated shot, showing a large canyon, which was in fact one of the most famous landmarks on Mars: "Valles Marineris", the deepest and longest canyon in the entire Sol system. Furthermore, the large cloud formation lies directly over the "Tharsis plateau", which is a region of increased cloud formation on Mars, too. If the producers really intended the planet to be Mars remains unknown so far. However, the color of its atmosphere glows pink near the day-night boundary, which would contradict this theory, as the Martian atmosphere appears blue during sunrise and sunset. On the other hand, this change of color could be a byproduct of terraforming. In , Mars was shown without any visible surface features besides the poles. Whether intentional or not, this is very similar to the planet's appearance during a global dust storm. In the first draft script of , Harry Kim mentioned that his parents had bid him farewell at the Mars colony, but the planet wasn't referenced in the episode's final draft script. In the first draft script of , Mars was referred to as having particularly rough sandstorms, and Travis Mayweather was established as never having visited the planet. This was changed, during the episode's development, to Mayweather instead mentioning the rough conditions sure to be encountered while "flying through an ion storm at warp two." A scene description in the final draft script of referred to "the red majesty of Mars." In another description from the same script, the planet's north polar cap was described as a "serene arctic vista". According to Star Trek: Star Charts, (p. 32 & "United Federation of Planets I"), Mars (or Sol IV) was classified as a K-class planet. In 2030, Aries I, the first manned Earth ship landed on the planet. In 2103, the United Martian Colonies, the uniglobal government of Mars, was founded. Utopia Planitia was the seat of government. The first flag of the UMC was based on a painting of a bullfighter on velvet. In 2161, Mars was a charter member of the United Federation of Planets. In 2378, Humans were the dominant species on the planet and there were 133.8 million inhabitants living on Mars. Points of interest were , , and the Utopia Planitia fleet yards. According to the , Mars orbits Sol with a mean distance of 228 million kilometers. Furthermore, it is stated, "Earth scientists first discovered microscopic evidence of ancient life on Mars in 1996." On this last point, the authors wrote, " and (VOY) were filmed in August 1996, just a few days after NASA's historic press conference announcing the discovery of possible microfossils in a Martian meteorite. Since that episode was set in late 1996, the ''Voyager art department put a large photo of the microfossil (with the caption "take me to your leader") as well as a newspaper clipping describing the finding into Rain Robinson's laboratory. scenic artist Anthony Fredrickson also commemorated the discovery by putting the code number ALH84001 on the mines laid by the ''Defiant'' in (DS9). ALH84001 was the code number of the meteorite in which the possible microfossil were found." on Mars is named in honor of Gene Roddenberry. Apocrypha In the ''Star Trek: SCE novel , Boothby was identified as a Mars native, an homage to Ray Walston's role as the title character in . External links * * cs:Mars de:Mars es:Marte fr:Mars it:Marte ja:火星 nl:Mars pl:Mars pt:Marte Category:Planets Category:Sol system Category:Colonies Category:Outposts